My True Prince
by xxYukinaFLAKE'sxx
Summary: Flaky, the new girl in Happy Tree High. Flipqy is the most popular boy and also a well-known playboy in her school. While on the other hand, Flippy is a goody-two shoes. When Flaky meets the both of them, she knows that her life was changing. Both boys were chasing after her, while Flaky was thinking over and over, who would she choose? SUMMARY CHANGED.
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm okay... Let me get this straight, In this story Flaky has a younger sister called Scarlet *Whether you like it or not..*. And please don't think that their animals please! In this story their in Anime forms *Whether you like it or not..*. Please don't flame me okay? And one more thing, Flippy's other personality is split. That means is not inside Flippy's mind anymore and only by himself. *I hope you guys understand.. I'm bad at explaining things..* Okay that's it. Hope you enjoy this story. ._.ll**

**My**** True Prince**

''Hmm…'' A girl with hazel brown hair was humming happily while cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She look once more at the blue clock hanging on the wall. The girl mutter,  
>''7:00 a.m. already? I need to wake sis up..'' She turn of the stove then took off the apron she was wearing and put it on a chair. She quietly tiptoed upstairs and open the door to what led a sleeping maiden on a bed sleeping soundly. She quietly head to the window and pull off the curtains aside. The sunshine filled the room with such light. She smile and said,<br>''Another wonderful day.'' Smiling as she said, She walk over to where the sleeping maiden slept. She lean over to the sleeping maiden's ear and said,  
>''Sis…, It's time to wake up.'' She gently tapped her shoulder and rock her gently. Finally, the girl slowly opens both her eyes but then her eyes shut immediately because of the light. She groaned and slowly opens her eyes while rubbing it then yawns. The girl with hazel brown hair smile a big smile,<br>''Sis, How have you slept?'' Ask the brown haired girl with a happy tone.  
>''Good…'' Reply the girl while yawning. The girl smiled then said,<br>''I'm glad! Sis please hurries okay? Breakfast is almost ready. Your uniform is inside your closet okay?'' The girl with hazel brown hair skipped out from the room and gently shut the door after she went out.

**My True Prince**

This girl is named Flaky Kohana, she has red ruby hair with white flakes or dandruff over her hair and has cream colored skin. She had hazel brown eyes like the girl from before.  
>She got out from bed and stretch leaving some white flakes on the floor, She walk over to her hanger and grab a pink towel then walk into the bathroom and shut the door while locking it.<br>After ten minutes of showering, she came out from the bathroom with a pink towel covering over her slim body. She walks over to a sweet pink color closet and opens the closet and took out her school uniform and lays it on the bed. She took off her pink towel and put on her school uniform. The school uniform is a Sailor Uniform. It's a navy blue blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a navy blue pleated skirt, a red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Once she's done changing, she did a little twirl in front of the length-mirror and did some silly possess as well.

**My** **True Prince**

While she was done having her 'little' fun, she happily walked out from the room and down the stairs while hum a happy tune. Halfway from the stairs, her nose twitch a little of the smell of sweet fluffy hot pancakes, She smiled a big smile and walk quickly into the dining room. There, the girl from before and her parents are all there already eating their breakfast. She walked to an empty seat while pull out a chair and sat quietly.  
>''Good morning Papa, Mama.'' She greeted with a smile. Their mother, Reiko Kohana, has the same hair color but a little darkish as Flaky, but doesn't have white flakes all over her hair. She had navy blue eyes. This year she's 34 years old. And their Father, Seiichi Yamada, had darkish brown hair and had hazel brown eyes. This year he is 38 years old.<br>Her parents smiled and also greeted her ''Good morning'' too. While the girl from before pouted,  
>''what about me?'' Flaky sighed, how could she forget? Flaky face palmed.<p>

**My True Prince**

''Good morning to you too Scarlet.'' Yes, the girl from before is called Scarlet Kohana. She had hazel brown hair but doesn't have flakes or dandruff on her hair. Her hair color is the exact same as Flaky's eye. She had clear crystal blue eyes. She's 16 this year and also attends the same High School as Flaky. She also wore the same Sailor Uniform as Flaky too. Her hair has been tied into twin tails. She grinned,  
>''Hai! Good morning to you too Flaky!'' Flaky sigh, sometimes… her younger sister is pretty annoying...<br>Soon Reiko interrupted,  
>''Do you girls need a drive to school?'' Flaky was about to reject but then Scarlet cut in,<br>'' Yes please!'' She smiled a cheesy smile. Flaky, who had nothing to say then sigh.

** My True Prince **

Reiko smiled then grabbed the coat from behind the chair she was sitting. She stood up from her seat and put on her grey coat. Both Flaky and Scarlet got nothing to do so they both just watch their mother putting on her coat, Reiko caught them starring at her so she speak up,  
>''what are you girls doing? You should be putting on your shoes right now.'' Flaky and Scarlet quickly dashed to the doorway but then a scream came from Flaky because she fell backwards with a loud thud while running too fast, Reiko sigh. Her daughter, Flaky, can be sometimes very clumsy. She told ''Goodbye'' to her husband then grab the car keys from the dining table and walk over to where Flaky and Scarlet are. Reiko put on her black high-heels before going out. While she's done putting them on, she walk out from the door then locking it behind her. Flaky and Scarlet are waiting by their mother's car. It was a Suzuki swift, the color is pure red. Reiko walk up to them then a ''beep'' sound came from the car, they open the car door then went inside the car and sat on one of the seats. Their mother Reiko, of course, sat at the driver seat. And as for Scarlet, she sat at the passenger seat while Flaky sat at the back.<p>

**My True Prince **

Reiko started the engine and then drove both Flaky and Scarlet to their new High School. Scarlet was all hyper and energetic when she's talking with her mother at the front seats, Flaky on the other hand was looking outside the window with a blank look, watching trees and cars passes by. She closed her eyes for awhile then opens them again,

''_A brand new day starts huh…''_

**End of Chapter 1**

**I'm sorry but Flippy and Flipqy ** will be on the next chapter ^^; Please uhm... Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**My True Prince**

**Nicole: Hi peeps! 8D  
>Flaky: H...Hi... Nicole. –looking shy-<br>Nicole: D'awww 8'D Flaky you're so cute when your shy! –hugs you tight-  
>Flippy: -saw this then push me aside and hugs Flaky- Go away woman! You got your own boyfriend to cuddle with! D8<br>Flaky: -hiding under Flippy's chest- /  
>Me: Your so mean… -pout- Well whatever, I do not own Mondo media or the Characters from HTF! Enjoy!<strong>

**My True Prince  
><strong>

Flaky's POV  
>Me and Scarlet got off from my Mom's car and shut the car door shut. My mom, Reiko Kohana, smiled and wave good-bye to us then drove away. My younger sister, Scarlet Kohana, turned to me and pat on my shoulder,<br>''Let's go Flaky-nee.'' I nodded then walk behind her.  
>''Ne Scarlet.'' I started,<br>''Hmm? What is it Flaky-nee?'' She stopped walking and turned to look at me_, ''I've got to tell her…''  
><em>''Why do you always change my name when you're calling my name? Why can't you just call me Flaky?'' She then looked down. ''_D...Did I say something wrong..? _''  
>''It's….'' She began to say,<br>_thump…thump…thump…_ ''_Yeah, It's?'' _I move inches closer to her, then suddenly,  
>''SECRET!'' She said looking up with a wink while sticking out her tongue. *Like this ;9*<br>''W…What..?'' I was dumbfounded. She sighs then hit my head and started walking to the school,  
>''O…Ouch… What was that for?'' I said rubbing my head where it's been hit. She turned around facing me with a small smile over her face.<br>''Nothing, I'll be leaving you behind now slow brain.. .'' Scarlet said sticking out her tongue again then turn her back to me and started walking to the school entrance.  
>I pout then look up to the big enormous school in front of me with a smiled, ''<em>Well whatever, so this is…'' <em>The cool breeze blew over my hair.

''Seiwa High.'' I said with a smile.

**My True Prince**

Normal POV  
><span>Flaky and Scarlet are both walking down the hallway while holding their schedule in hand, they were looking at each other's schedule to see which class are they going for first period,  
>''Flaky what's your first period going to be?'' Scarlet said looking curious,<br>''Didn't we see each other's schedule just now?'' Flaky said looking at Scarlet with a question look.  
>''R... really? Oh….'' Said Scarlet with an ''O'' shape mouth, Flaky, who just only face palmed.<br>''Sometimes you're dense…'' Flaky closed her eyes while muttered under her breath so that Scarlet couldn't hear what Flaky said.  
>''Flaky-nee I'll be going to my first period now! Gambatte on making new friends!'' Scarlet said then she skipped off to her first period.<br>''You too Scarlet!'' Flaky yell back to her younger sister.  
>''Maybe I should head to my first period too… there's still 15 minutes left…'' Flaky saying to no one in particular while looking at her wrist watch. Then suddenly a voice screamed out from the hallway and caught Flaky to look up.<br>''Look out!'' A person said.  
>''Oomph!'' They both bump into each other and landed with a thud.<p>

**My True Prince**

Flaky's POV  
><span>''O… Ow… '' I said rubbing my butt, why is this day so un-lucky? I mean, first I was hit by the head by Scarlet and now someone bump into me, just great! What a wonderful day!  
>''I... I'm so sorry, I was running late today and I suddenly slip into a pool of puddle over there and accidently bump into you! I'm terribly sorry!'' '<em>'Huh..? This voice is familiar... I heard it before, but I don't know where...<em> '' I look up to the person who bump into me and then my eyes widened in shock and confusion. ''_P… P…'' _

**My True Prince**

In front of me was a beautiful girl with a pink flower hair-pin clipped at the side of her navy blue bangs and her long navy blue hair was tied into a pony-tail and wears the same uniform as me. I couldn't see her eyes because they were still close shut.  
>''I… I'm so s-'' I cut her off,<br>''Petunia…?'' She opened her eyes and look at me, this time I can see her eyes, no mistaken it, deep blue eyes as the ocean. And this is her turn to widen her eyes. She tried to speak but fail….  
>''F… F… F…-'' I cut her off again,<br>''Flaky Kohana. Remember me blue skunk?'' I said with a mischievous grin. She grinned too,  
>''Well of course Hedge HOG.'' I frowned at her MEAN comment. Now that wasn't so nice….<br>''Well that's not nice to call a childhood friend HEDGE HOG.'' I said looking at her straight at the face.  
>''Well excuse me? May I ask who started it first?'' She said looking at me straight at the face too. Okay… She had won…<br>''Okay okay you win, you win…'' I said as I held up my two hands in front of my face as shield. She grinned for awhile then smiles a big smile.  
>''Flaky I didn't know you've transferred to here! I thought you're in the U.S studying because of your father's work!'' She exclaimed happily but confuse about why I was here.<br>'' My father's work there are done now, so we came back to Tokyo. So where's Giggles?'' Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
>''I'm here… to take your SOUL!'' The mysterious person whispers it into my right ear and then I screamed in fear.<br>''Flaky-chan don't be afraid!It's me Giggles! I won't take your soul either!''

**My True Prince**

I stopped screaming then I turn my back, there standing was a small girl but in the same age as me and Petunia, she had on a red bow on her short bubble-gum pink hair. Her eyes are a darkish-pink color; she also wore the same uniform as well. '_'And…_ ''  
>''Flaky-chan!'' She hugs me so tight that I can't breathe. I was suffocating!<br>''C… can't… breathe…'' I said, ''_She hasn't change her attitude at ALL.'' _  
>''Ahahaha… sorry….'' She laughs nervously then let go of me ,<br>''That's okay Giggles…'' I smile nervously as well, _''I was dying there…''  
><em>''So…, what class did you guys get for first period?'' They took out their schedules then check, first to answer is Petunia.  
>''Homeroom.''<br>''Homeroom too!'' I blinked. _''Same periods…?''_  
>''So what did Flaky-chan get for first period?'' Giggles said while looking at my schedule. Giggles grin. ''<em>Shit…'' <em>I cursed inside my mind.  
>''So what did she get Giggles?'' Petunia said also looking at my schedule.<br>''Oh… homeroom too I guess.'' She grinned then looks at me. I gulped down all my fears. _''fuck this…''. _  
>''L… let's go to homeroom guys.'' I said to them with a nervous smile. They just only grinned at me.<br>''Of course…. Flaky.''  
>''Sure… Flaky-chan.''<br>_'' How can this day get any worse?'' _

**My True Prince**

Normal POV  
>''Well good luck Flaky, we'll be watching your little ''show''.'' said Petunia grinning while walking inside the classroom. Flaky gulped then smiles nervously.<br>''D… damn you Petunia..'' Flaky said clenching her teeth with a tight fist ready to punch Petunia right on the face.  
>''Good luck Flaky-chan…'' Giggles say with an innocent smile then skips inside the classroom then shut the classroom door. Flaky on the other hand who is still nervous while standing outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to call her in. She took a deep breath and then let it go, in and out, in and out.<br>_''Must stay positive… must stay positive… must st-'' _Flaky was cut off when the teacher call her in. Flaky jumped a little and she felt all nervous again. Flaky gulped all her fears and then turn the knob to the classroom….

**My True Prince**

Flaky's POV  
><span>I gulped then turn the door knob to the classroom, I slowly walked in the classroom and stand right next to a teacher that has sky blue hair. There is a little yellow color at the other two sides of his hair. He had blue eyes like the sky and had on a white coat…? I shrug it off, it's not like I care anyway… he looks like his 42 years old.  
>''Mind introducing to your other new classmate's ?'' He said snapping me out. I gulp then took a deep breath,<br>''My n-'' I was interrupted by a strange boy who kick down the door, wait what? I blinked for a few times. From outside I heard lot's of screaming and shouting by girls…?  
>''Kyaaaa! Flipqy-sama!''<br>''Flipqy-kun! You're so hot today!'' _''Flipqy… sama? And Flipqy… kun?'' _ I thought inside my head. I look closely at the boy who's still standing and panting at the door way.  
>Lime green hair, pale skin *not so pale*, had piercing on his left ear and had on a black choker around his neck. He wore a Gakuran Uniform. The top has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. He had un-button all of the buttons and revealed a darkish green t-shirt inside. He had on long black pants and a black colored belt too.<br>''And why exactly are you LATE ?'' Ask the teacher with a slight irritated tone. The strange boy then looks up glaring at the teacher.  
>''Are you blind faggot? A whole group of fan-girls are chasing me down here!'' He yelled at the teacher with complete irritated tone. I blushed at the sight of his eyes; he had piercing golden-eyes that shows mysterious, insanity and lust…<br>_''H… his so… sexy…'' _ He then suddenly looks into my direction. I blushed. _''H…his looking my way! W... what should I do?'' _ He smirks lustfully then walks toward me with his both hands in his pocket.  
>''Well well well, what do we have here?'' He said walking towards me and then looks at me up and down. I blushed heavily and then cover my upper area with both my hands.<br>''W… w… why are you looking me like that?'' _''This guy is eventually a big pervert…''  
><em>''Why you say…?'' Smirking, he walks closer to me and then took both my wrist and held it over my head. He leans over to my ear and whispered,  
>''Because you're delicious.'' He licked my ear leaving some saliva over my ear and I shivered, <em>''What the hell is with this jerk?'' <em>  
>'' please do not harass in the school you hear me? Or you'll get detention.'' <em>''Thank you Mr. Moose!''<br>_''Tch.'' The perverted jerk let's go of me then walks out of the classroom angrily. Then suddenly the bell rang and all the other students rush to the cafeteria to get some trash to eat, really, cafeteria foods are disgusting… like trash. Petunia and Giggles came up to me with worried looks.  
>''Oh my dear hedge hog are you alright?''<br>''Please… do not call me hedge hog when we're in school .''  
>''Flaky-chan did Flipqy-kun did anything perverted to you?''<br>''Well… he looked me up and down and then took both my wrists over my head… why? Is he that dangerous?'' Petunia and Giggles look at each other with worried looks and then Giggles decided to explain it to me,  
>''You see Flaky-chan, Flipqy-kun is the most popular boy in this school and also an Playboy.'' <em>''I knew it…''<em>  
>''And…?'' I gesture her to continue,<br>''And he had a little group too… the ''Bad boy'' group. They have C.. cuddle's, Nutty, Handy, Splendid, Flippy-''  
>''Woah woah woah hold on… Flippy?'' <em>''I'm confuse, there's Flipqy and Flippy?''<br>_''Uhm yeah… their twins, you'll know him later… and as for the last, Flipqy. Just now the one who harassed you.'' Giggle's said finishing the explanation.  
>''Let's go guys I'm starving already!'' Petunia said tugging both me and Giggle's uniform. We laughed and then went straight to the cafeteria.<p>

** My True Prince**

Normal POV  
><span>When Flaky, Petunia, Giggles reached the cafeteria; the cafeteria was packed with people.  
>''God damn it, we should have come earlier…'' Petunia said face palming. Then all of a sudden a familiar voice called out to Flaky,<br>''Flaky-nee over here!'' Scarlet yelled to her sister from her seat while with a girl sitting besides her smiling warmly. Flaky and her gang walk over to Scarlet's seat and then greeted ''hello'.  
>''Hi I'm Petunia Michiko, it's a pleasure meeting you.'' She smiled to Scarlet and then shook hands.<br>''Konichiwa! I'm Giggles Haruki! It is nice meeting you too!'' Giggles smiled a big smile and then shook hands with Scarlet HARD. Scarlet laughed and then introduce the girl who sat beside her.  
>''This is Lammy Suzuki, she's very shy to new people. But when you get to know her better she's a very kind and nice girl.'' Lammy stood up from her seat and then bows.<br>''It's nice meeting you all too. Please take care of me from now on.'' She said looking down with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Giggles ran up to her and then give her a big hug.  
>''I'll take care of you from now on Lammy-chan!'' Giggles grin proudly to Lammy and Lammy just only nod slowly.<br>''O… Okay..'' Lammy said looking at Giggles then Giggles pull down Lammy to sit down with her.  
>On the other hand, Flaky and Petunia took out their lunch boxes and then open it up. Flaky scoot over to Petunia and then see her lunch with awe.<br>''Petunia your Tamagoyaki ***Tamagoyaki is Japanese rolled omelet*** looks so delicious…'' Flaky said drooling. Petunia sigh, the same as ever…  
>''Flaky if you want to eat it then eat, you don't need to tell me that.'' Flaky eyes sparkled in delight.<br>''T… thank you Petunia! Here,'' Flaky gave Petunia an Inurizushi ***Inarizushi is known as brown bag sushi. Sushi rice is packed in seasoned aburaage (fried tofu) pouches.*** and putted it in Petunia's lunch box.  
>''Thank you too Flaky.'' Petunia smiled to Flaky and Flaky just smile back.<br>''Your welcome Petunia.''  
>''Kyaaaa!'' The sound of crazy screaming caught Flaky and the gang to look up, the first to ask is Scarlet,<br>''Who are they?'' Ask Scarlet to Flaky, Flaky just shrug her shoulders and then continues back to eating.  
>''The popular gang.''<br>''Ohh….'' Scarlet make an ''O'' shape mouth. Then suddenly Petunia poke Flaky on the arm, Flaky turn to Petunia with a question look.  
>''What?'' All of a sudden, a strong arm wrapped around Flaky and Flaky shivered of the touch. Flaky turned to see who that was and only meet the face of a perverted devil. Flipqy.<p>

** My True Prince**

Flipqy's POV *finally huh?*  
><span>I wrapped around my arm on Flaky then leaned over to her ear and purred lustfully,  
>''Flaky…'' I said licking her ear, she shivered and then push me off.<br>''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Flaky yelled to me right at the face, I smirked. _''This will be fun…''  
><em>''Nothing is wrong with me darling.'' I said while wrapping my arms around her again. She glared at my arms and then tried to push it off but failed.  
>''Yo Flip! Trying to pick on a girl?'' <em>''Urgh… please let it be not him….''<em> An arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders. I turned to that ''bastard'' who wrapped around me… ''_Splendid…''_  
>Splendid has blue hair and blue eyes. He always had on those god damn masked <strong>*the red masked that he always wear peeps! I don't know how to explain this one…* <strong>  
>''Yo Flip dude!''<br>''Don't ever call me that…'' He pouted then do those ''puppy'' dog eyes to me.  
>''Flip….''<br>''Screw you.'' Splendid gasp then tried to remark my comment but soon was cut off by someone,  
>''No you!'' I turned around to see Cuddles, my closest friend walking towards me along with Nutty and Handy. He was smiling while saying that. I glared at him,<br>''So where's that idiot?'' Flaky seem to stop moving and then ask,  
>''Who's that?'' I smirked down at her then lean closer to her face.<br>''Do you really need to know cupcakes?'' I smirked, Flaky just gave me a glare then turn her head away.  
>''Sorry I'm late guys!''<p>

** My True Prince**

Flaky's POV  
><span>''Sorry I'm late guys!'' I turned my head to the source of the voice then blush for a second. The boy had the same style as Flipqy but his eye color is a beautiful yet gentle green color. I gulped, _''H… his so handsome…'' _  
>When he stopped right where we are he started to pant like a dog.<br>''Got chase by fan-girls again bro?'' A guy with light orange hair with the same color as his eyes as well. He had no arms but nubs, his pants had rolled up to his knees and the sleeves are tied up.  
>''Hehehehehe!'' A guy with neon green hair was holding an orange lollipop. He has golden eyes like Flipqy. <strong>*I'm getting lazy to describe everyone…*<strong>  
>''Y –<em>pant- <em>yeah…'' He looked up then suddenly his eyes stopped at me and then smiled while I blushed. _''H… he smiled at me!'' _  
>''And you are?'' He said standing up straight again and then walks towards me, I blushed,<br>''F… Flaky Kohana..'' I stammered. He kneels down on one leg then took my left hand and places it on his lips. I blushed heavily; no boy had ever done that to me… then all of a sudden Flipqy punch Flippy right on the face, I stared in horror.  
>''W… what the hell has gotten into you, you ass! I said tucking into his uniform while some of the tears are starting to form on my chocolate brown eyes. All of the people in the cafeteria all started starring at us and while some are whispering to each other. Flippy, who stood up while holding his injured cheek glaring at Flipqy.<br>''What the hell man…?'' He said. His green eyes into golden ones.  
>''You touch my girl you know?'' Flipqy said while he pull me close to his muscular chest. I blushed heavily and tried to get off but his too strong. Flippy stare at us for awhile then shrug it off,<br>''Okay I'm sorry…'' He said looking down. _''W… what? I'm not his Flippy! His lying!'' _ Flipqy on the other hand smirked.  
>''Dare not spy on us.'' And after that me and the devil left the cafeteria.<p>

**Me: -nods proudly- Yurp yurp, 7 page's XD  
>Flaky: ….<br>Flippy: ….  
>Flipqy: wtf?<br>Me: Shut up evil! -smacks evil with a pan-  
>Flipqy: -faints from the impact-<br>Flippy: Why am I so….  
>Flaky: Weak..?<br>Flippy: -sits at a dark corner-  
>Me: …. Well anyways please Review :DD<br>Flaky: ….**

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicole: I'm so sorry guys for the late update! D8  
>Flipqy: It's because you're lacking off on playing FB and Os-*was cut off because he got hit on the head with a baseball bat*<br>Nicole: *looks at darkly and turns to Flaky with an innocent smile*Anyways, Flaky do it please!  
>Flaky: *nods* N… Nicole doesn't own HTF, Mondo Media and the songs. E... E-<br>Nicole: ENJOY! 8D  
>Flaky: O A O<strong>

**My True Prince**

Normal POV  
>Flaky who was being pulled by Flipqy, the school's most popular boy and also a playboy. Flaky was struggling around Flipqy's grasp until Flipqy pushed her hard right into the wall. Flaky winced at the impact and started to cry a bit, while Flipqy started smirking.<br>''W… why? Why did you lie to Flippy? I… I'm not even yours yet!'' The question only made Flipqy smirk wider. He leans in to Flaky's face and whisper,  
>''Because,'' He leans over to Flaky's ear and licks it.<br>''I wanted to hurt him and let him think about the past.'' He backs up with a smirk still plastered on his face and looks at Flaky with lust. Flipqy then laid his index finger between Flaky's breasts; Flaky widened her eyes then started using both of her hands to push Flipqy away but his too strong. Flipqy who got irritated then grabbed both Flaky's hands and held it over her head. Flaky wanted to shout for help but Flipqy kissed her full on the lips. Flaky started squirming inside the kiss and shut her eyes; fresh new tears started rolling down her creamed colored skin.

Flaky's POV  
><em>''Someone… save me…'' <em>  
>''Flaky!'' I snapped open my eyes then look at the person who called me, I smiled.<br>''Flippy!'' I smiled a big smile. Flippy then punch Flipqy right at the face and sending him fly over to the wall.  
>''Let's hurry Flaky!'' Flippy grabbed my hand and started running, but then I stopped him.<br>''W… What about him?'' I pointed out,  
>''It's okay, the punch only last for awhile. We must hurry now before he kills us!'' He said pulling me after him and started to run as fast as we could leaving Flipqy there alone.<p>

Normal POV  
>They stopped running and started panting, Flaky look up to Flippy and smiles,<br>''T… thank you Flippy… for saving me just now…'' Flaky said still panting, Flippy smiled at Flaky as well.  
>''Your welcome Flaky-chan, Can I call you that?'' Flaky blushed and nods rapidly,<br>''S… sure! Y… you can!'' Flippy smiles and offers Flaky to hold his hand, Flaky who only blush then gladly took it. They both walk outside to a Cherry Blossom field. Flaky's eyes widened at the sight of the view, Flippy on the other hand lead Flaky to a big Cherry Blossom tree. Flaky look at the tree with her eyes wide opened but soon snapped by Flippy's laughter. Flaky turn to look at Flippy with a pout but then started to blush at the sight of Flippy. Cherry blossom petals were falling down over at Flippy. He was laughing so happily and the sight of this view really makes him even gorgeous. He stopped laughing and looks at Flaky while he tilts his head.  
>''What is it Flaky-chan? Is there something wrong on my face?''He said snapping out of Flaky looking at him. Flaky who only blushed heavily stammered,<br>''U… Uhm, n… nothing! There's nothing on your face Flip-'' Flippy suddenly kiss Flaky on the cheek leaving Flaky speechless. Flippy then stood up and smiled at Flaky,  
>''I got to go now Flaky-chan, see you later!'' He said then started to walk away from the Cherry blossom tree leaving Flaky alone. Flaky slowly move her hand to where Flippy had kissed on her cheek and blush.<br>''H… he kissed me… on the cheek…'' She smiled a big smile then yell out happily.

**Nicole: Flippy x Flaky always rocks! And also sorry that the chapter is short ._.  
>Flaky and Flippy: *blush then nods*<br>Flipqy: Tch.  
>Nicole: *takes out a baseball bat and slams it over his head*<br>Flipqy: *knocked out.*  
>Nicole, Flaky and Flippy: Please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***cough cough* Sorry for the long delay, I'm really busy with school stuff lately.. Anyways, Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy this. And thanks for the reviews! 8'D**

**My True Prince**

Normal POV  
>Flaky, who happily skipped her way back from school and simply hummed a random tune that came up right through her head. When she reached right at her home's doorstep, she then heard someone calling her name. Flaky turn around from the place she stood, and then Flaky eyes widened. There stood nobody but Flipqy himself. Flipqy was entirely injured; several part of his uniform got stained by blood. He was smirking, smirking at the one and only Flaky.<p>

Flaky'sPOV  
><em>Why is he here?<br>_''W…Why are you here?'' I managed to say while stuttering. He smirked,  
>''Oh me? Well, I was just passing by.'' He said.<br>''Liar.'' I spit out, He laughed softly,  
>''My my, are you quite feisty.'' He said while smirking. Seriously, I had enough of his hideous smirk.<br>''Shut up you sick fuck!'' I yelled at him. He climbed over the gate and started walking towards me, I started trembling a little,  
>''W..What are you doing-''<br>Flipqy, pinned me to the wall and lowered his head to look at me. And that's when our eyes met, golden honey orbs were looking straight into red ruby ones. I was absorbed into his golden honey eyes; I've never thought that his eyes were that beautiful, until I broke the gaze by looking away. I blushed and started to push him away, but he didn't seem to budge a little. He only laughs,  
>''Aren't you cute that your trying to push me away?'' He nuzzled at me neck, I blushed.<br>''S..Stop it..'' I said, he only just continued doing it, until he lick my neck.  
>''W…What the heck are you doing?'' I step on his left foot, he jerked off me.<br>''The hell?'' He said while looking at me angrily while holding up his left foot. I stood there dumbfounded and then I realize what happen, I smirk.  
>''Serves you right jerk!'' I stick my tongue out in a playful way. He smirked playfully and lick his lips,<br>''You don't know what I'll do to your tongue if you don't keep your tongue back into your mouth.''  
>I blushed at his remarked.<br>''Y…Y…You pervert!'' I yelled at him, he laughs and started to walk away.  
>''Yeah yeah whatever.'' He said his back towards me while waving goodbye, and walk towards the cold starry night.<p>

Normal POV  
>It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the birds are chirping and the weather is just nice. Meanwhile with the Kohana's resident.<br>''Honey, wake up. It's time to wake up.'' Reiko knocked on Flaky's door. But no respond comes from the room.  
>''Flaky?'' Reiko turns the door knob and comes in, but there's no sign of Flaky, Reiko tilted her head,<br>''Where did that girl go?'' She said, until she saw a note on the desk. She pick it up and read it,  
>''<em>Mom, I'll be going early to school because there's something I gotta attend to, and also I'll be home late today, so don't cook me dinner kay? Love'ya.<em>

_Flaky.''_

Reiko sighs as she smiled a small smile while she placed the note on the desk and left the room.

Meanwhile with Flaky..

''_He should be here in any minute now..'' _Flaky was looking at her pink wrist watch until someone called out her name.  
>''Flaky!'' Flaky turned to the source of the voice, she smiled happily.<br>''Flippy!'' Flaky said while standing up from the bench she was sitting on. Flippy smiled a cheery smile.  
>''I'm so sorry for making you wait, do you wait long?'' Flippy said while gasping for air. Flaky laughed softly.<br>''It's alright, it's not that long anyways.'' She smiled at him, He smiled back as well.  
>''I'm glad, so, are you ready to go?'' He said smiling. Flaky surely felt her heart melt.<br>''Ah sure.'' She said smiling cheerfully, Flippy smiled back.  
>''Great! Let's go.'' He said while holding out his right hand, Flaky look at it confuse. After a good 3 seconds, she knows why he reached out his hand, she blushed heavily. She reached out her left hand and gently placed it on his. He held her hand gently and began their journey.<p>

Flaky's POV  
>''<em>Oh god I can't believe this! Is this a dream? Flippy holding my hand! Oh god oh god oh god!'' <em>  
>''Flaky? Flaky?'' I turned to him quickly.<br>''Y-yes?'' I said while smiling at him, he looked at me with a worried look.  
>''Are you alright? It seems that your in dazed just now, what's wrong?'' He said with a worried tone in his voice.<br>''I-It's nothing Flippy! I-I-I-I'm just getting starving that's all!'' I quickly stammered, but it's true, I'm really starving right now. We've been walking several shops now. And I'm beat.  
>''Oh I see, I heard that there's a newly ice-cream shop nearby. Do you wanna try it out?'' He said looking at me. I blushed, his face is so handsome.. I could not resist!<br>''Sure.'' Flippy smiled and gently took my hand,  
>''Let's go then,'' He said smiling his signature smile. I blushed again.<br>''O-Okay..'' I said getting up from the seat and follows Flippy.

Normal POV  
>After 5 minutes, the both of them reached at the newly ice-cream shop. Flippy and Flaky both went inside the shop, it was freezing cold. Flaky was shivering a little, Flippy notice this, quickly take off his jacket and place it around Flaky. Flaky look at him and blush.<br>''Oh F-Flippy a-a-a-aren't you cold too? I-I really don't need this,'' she said while taking off the jacket until he stopped her.  
>''No Flaky it's alright, I'm not cold, you are.'' He said. Flaky blushed,<br>''T-Then thank you Flippy.. your very kind..'' Flippy blush and scratch the back of his head,  
>''I-It's no big deal.. Ah! L-Let's sit there.'' He said pointing to a seat where it is near the window. The both of them walked their way there and took their seats. One of the waitress came and gave them the menu.<br>''What would you like to order?'' The waitress said looking at the both of them.  
>''I'll have a glass of water please.'' Flippy said, the waitress nodded and turns to Flaky, who was looking through the menu.<br>''And for you miss?'' She said,  
>''I'll have the Strawberry Sundae please.'' Flaky said with a smile. The waitress nodded and walks away.<br>After the waitress walks away, there was silence between them, Flaky was fidgeting her skirt while Flippy was looking outside.  
>''Uhm…'' Flaky managed to say out, Flippy turned to her blushing a little.<br>''Y-yes..?''  
>''Uhm… your not hungry?'' She asked, Flippy nodded as a yes while staring at her.<br>''I-I see…'' She said looking down while blushing. There was silence again. After a few minutes,  
>The desserts was served and Flaky dig in while Flippy drinks his water. Flippy was drinking his water while watching Flaky eating her ice-cream, Flaky realize this, looked at him and blush.<br>''U-U-Uhm… is there something on my face?'' She said stuttering. Flippy came back to his senses, jump from his seat a little and quickly stammered,  
>''N-No! There's nothing on your face Flaky, your face is so beautiful I just couldn't resist!'' Flippy realize what he was saying, blush a deep scarlet red. Same as Flaky. Flippy looked down and started fidgeting his index fingers. Flaky on the other hand, looked down as well.<p>

''_This is going to be awkward between the two of us…'' _Flippy and Flaky though.

**Me: Ahh finally done with Chappy 4! Phew-, now to work on chapter 5. Also, please do review! Thank you!  
>Flippy: This is good! Evil is being a good boy here cuz he didn't spoil my date with Flaky!<br>Flaky: -turns her head quickly- I-I-I-I-It's a date? –blushes very hard then faints-  
>Evil: I have nothing to say.. –munches on his cookies-<br>Nicole, Flippy: …  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update ;; I was busy with school and doesn't have the time to publish Chap.5. So so so sorry ;;; Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it! :D Love you guys so much, here have a cookie. /passes out all the cookies  
>Anyways, I'm going to start the story now, hope you enjoy this Chapter and leave a review!<p>

My True Prince

Normal POV  
>A certain green haired boy with stunning golden eyes that shine with curiousity (is that how you spell it?) and somehow, a little jealousy. He was standing behind a building, eaves dropping someone. Hey, it's not his fault for eaves dropping, he was just passing by until he heard this conversation, between a certain red haired girl that he somehow interested in, and a boy who just looked a lot like him but with different eyes. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green that gives off a relaxing and gentle feeling.<br>''F-Flaky, I-I-I-I was wondering if y-you would h-h-hang out with m-me..'' The boy said, which his name is Flippy. He was blushing a tint pink and was looking down. Sheesh, it make Flipqy wanted punch him in the gut somehow. On the other hand, Flaky, the red haired girl spoke,  
>''S-S-Sure Flippy.. u-uhm.. when are w-we going to h-hang out?'' She said stuttering horribly and was blushing really hard. Which make Flipqy jealous even more to the guy, Flippy. Oh his so dead.<br>''U-Uh… how b-b-bout tomorrow? S-Since it is Saturday tomorrow.'' Flaky smiles,  
>''Sure! On what time? And where are we going to meet?'' She said excitement in her voice.<br>''Oh uhm, how about 11 in the morning? And we'll meet at the park.'' Once again, Flaky smiled.  
>''Sure! That's settle than! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Flippy!'' She said smiling while waving goodbye and started to walk towards to her classroom. Flippy sigh happily and started to walk towards his next class, Oh he is so happy alright. Flipqy let out a quiet and low growl and step out from behind the building. All Flipqy know is that his pissed.<p>

My True Prince

Normal POV  
>''He should be here in any minute now..'' Flaky was looking at her pink wrist watch until someone called out her name. But never did she know, that a certain guy was spying on her.<br>''Flaky!'' Flaky turned to the source of the voice, she smiled happily.  
>''Flippy!'' Flaky said while standing up from the bench she was sitting on. Flippy smiled a cheery smile.<br>''I'm so sorry for making you wait, do you wait long?'' Flippy said while gasping for air. Flaky laughed softly.  
>''It's alright, it's not that long anyways.'' She smiled at him, He smiled back as well.<br>''I'm glad, so, are you ready to go?'' He said smiling. Flaky surely felt her heart melt.  
>''Ah sure.'' She said smiling cheerfully, Flippy smiled back.<br>''Great! Let's go.'' He said while holding out his right hand, and Flaky gently put hers while they started walking. The mysterious guy followed them.

My True Prince

Flipqy's POV  
>''Great thing I followed them, who knows that goody-two shoes is going to do with my Flaky.'' I thought to myself while following close behind them, not trying to spoil my cover.<br>I was wearing a black plain T-Shirt with the word 'I don't give a fuck' in dark green, a pair of dark blue jeans with some ripped holes and a pair of black sneakers. I stopped at where their going in, I stopped and thought to myself, ''an ice cream shop? Seriously, that guy had no sense of taste..'' with a sigh, I went in and pick a seat not too far from where their sitting. I sat down and a waitress walks up to me asking that what do I want to order, I told her I would be having a glass of ice water. She winks at me and walks away, swaying her ass while she's at it. I smirk and turn towards to the oh-so-lovely couple. I let out a low growl and look at them angrily.  
>''Uhm…'' Flaky managed to say out, Flippy turned to her blushing a little.<br>''Y-yes..?''  
>''Uhm… your not hungry?'' She asked, Flippy nodded as a yes while staring at her.<br>''I-I see…'' She said looking down while blushing. There was silence again. I growled and shot daggers at Flippy, who was blushing like a little girl. The dessert was served and Flaky dig in while Flippy drinks his water. Flippy was drinking his water while watching Flaky eating her ice-cream, Flaky realize this, looked at him and blush.  
>''U-U-Uhm… is there something on my face?'' She said stuttering. Flippy came back to his senses, jump from his seat a little and quickly stammered out the words. I was rolling my eyes and pick up the glass of water and drink it until,<br>''N-No! There's nothing on your face Flaky, your face is so beautiful I just couldn't resist!'' I choked on the water. On the other hand, Flippy, realize what he was saying, blush a deep scarlet red. Same as Flaky. Flippy looked down and started fidgeting his index fingers. Flaky on the other hand, looked down as well. Silence again.  
>Until Flippy shot up from his seat and I swear I saw Flaky jumped a little from her seat and stared at him shocked.<br>''L-L-Let's go Flaky.'' He said placing the money on the table and left, leaving a stunned Flaky looking at him leave, finally she came back to her senses and started to call out for him and running out to the exit. I too followed, place the money on the table and ran out of the shop, following Flaky and that jack ass, Flippy.

**Nicole: Okay.. I know this is short, I'M SO SORRY AGAIN ;; Also, please leave a review :D Thanks for reading an-  
>Flipqy: And wait for the next chapter ok I'm going home. –walks towards the exit-<br>Nicole: -runs to the exit and blocks his way-  
>Flipqy: Move little girl.<br>Nicole:Little girl..? Nobody calls me 'little' –eye twitches-  
>Flippy and Flaky: I got a bad feeling about this..<br>Flipqy: What are you going to do? Slam my head with a ba-  
>Nicole: -shoves Flippy into a cupboard full of fangirls- Bye bye dear Flipqy. –smiles sweetly and close the cupboard while chaining it-<br>Flipqy: -pounds the cupboard- LET ME OUTTA HERE-! –screams in horror-  
>Flippy: -shivers-<br>Nicole: -smiles- Anyways, please do wait for the next episode guys. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: /bash the door ALRIGTHIE FOOLS! IT IS TIME, I, YUKI-  
>Flipqy: throws pillow to my face Shut up, your noisy.  
>Flaky: plays with Neko-tan Flipqy aren't you being a little too fa-  
>Flipqy: Shut your mouth hedge hog.<br>Flaky: … /whimpers than runs out of the room  
>Me: HEY YOU. points a nail at Flipqy Aren't you being a little bitchy huh? You wanna go? Cuz you know what? I'm about to punch your fudging fac-  
>Flipqy: takes a pan and slam it over my head She'll never learn, anyways, she said that she was TERRIBLY sorry about the long update. Because she doesn't have any ideas and you know what. And also, thank you for all of the reviews you guys gave us. Your truly amazing guys, you guys are so awesome that she wanted to give you all a kick right in the ass. Okay I'm just kidding no hard feelings right? No? Alright then let's start with the story. Leave a review kay guys?**

Normal POV  
>''<em>What in the world..?''<em> Flipqy thought to himself as he was looking AT a store of… girly, pink and gay stuff? Well, to him anyways. He was watching Flippy and Flaky walking around the store looking at various cute items. Most of the time, Flippy would squeal or yelp in happiness when he sees something cute. Flipqy's face was throwing Flippy disgusting looks.  
>''Seriously.. HE IS GAY. No doubt.'' Flipqy said to himself as he continued to watch after them. Just then, a group of (slutty) girls was blocking his way.<br>''Hey baby boy, the name's Jessica. How bout ya?'' She said while pushing her body towards his and she reached out her hand, slowly touching his muscular chest. Flipqy just smirked down at her and wrap his arms around her waist. Typical playboy.  
>''The name's Flipqy,'' While he said so, his hand sneak down to her ass and groped it. She made a small, soft moan. He smirked even more.<br>''Hmm, feeling horny bitch? Sorry to say this but your not going to get laid tonight. C'ya.'' He said letting go of her and leaving her out raged while her other friends was snickering.

Flipqy's POV  
><em>''Man! There I go again, got carried away and LOST SIGHT OF THEM!''<em> I thought to myself feeling the rage inside of me. Then, I saw a hint of red and green walking towards the movie entrance. I ran over to the entrance and just my luck. It was them. I smirked to myself. I was looking at them buying two tickets to a Horror Movie. _ ''I'm such a genius. Now,'' _ I walk over to the counter and lean my arms on it while having on my infamous smirk. Besides, this chick here got some nice tits.  
>''Hey, can I have a ticket to a Horror Movie?'' She nodded and type in some stuff and gave me the ticket. I said my thanks and ran towards the theater. Once I reached there, I started to search for them. After a few minutes later I saw them sitting at the 10th row and at the middle seats. I walk over to 12th row and sat at the middle seats as well. After a while, the movie started. The lights were off and it was pitch black. And then at the screens there shows a haunted house and all the shits. I really wasn't paying attention to the movie. I was watching over them and soon enough, Flippy lays his arm over Flaky's shoulder secretly and on the other hand Flaky was scared to death. She was shivering so badly and whimpering like a little girl. But what enraged me more is that that gaytard putting his arms over MY Flaky. I was clenching my hands into a fist. I can feel the rage inside of me, sooner or later, I'm going to show him my anger.<p>

Flaky's POV  
>''Eek!'' I yelped while covering my eyes both my hands. Flippy seeing this, puts his arms around my shoulder and saying soothing words that made me feel a little better. But still I was shivering out of fear. ''Flaky if you're really scared of this we can go y'know?'' He said with concern in his lime green eyes. His eyes was giving a warm feeling and soothing feeling. It made my heart flutter. Soon I realized I was paying attention to his unique eyes, I blushed a deep red and look down almost instantly.<br>''I… I want to go to the bathroom for awhile.'' I said almost standing up from my seat until a gentle touch reach out to my hand. I look at Flippy and smiled,  
>''I'll be fine Flippy, don't worry.'' He smiled a small smile and mumbled an ok. I stood up from my seat and walk towards to the bathroom. What's strange about it was that something or someone, was keeping an eye on me since the beginning of the date. I shrug it off and walk towards the bathroom. Once I was nearing it, a rough grip reach out to my arm and pull me into a corner. I screamed and kick around, finding some way to kick the guy who is griping on me. The guy began to spoke, and I don't like the sound of it..<br>''Having fun without me Flakes? That hurt my heart.''  
>It was Flipqy's voice.<p>

Flipqy's POV  
>As soon as I see Flaky walking out of the theater, I was standing up to and chasing after her. I gripped her arm and pull her to a corner and cover her mouth with my right hand from preventing her scream. She kicked her little legs around and screaming like a little girl. But still I have to admit I found it cute.<br>''Having fun without me Flakes? That hurt my heart.'' I said with a teasing tone and that made her jump a little and turning to face me. Her eyes were glowing a shade of fury. I began to tease her somemore.  
>''It seems that someone forgotten to take it's happy-pills today huh~?'' I said with a grin until she bit my hand hard. I roared in pain and quickly let go of her. She spit out her saliva and looked at me with anger in her eyes. I did not expect her to bit at my hand.<br>''What the heck are you even here?'' She said almost yelling at me. I smirked at her while moving towards her.  
>''Nothing, I'm just worried and I came as soon as I can.'' I smirked even more when she blush a little and had on a ''angry'' face.<br>''Stop with your sick jokes Flipqy, it's annoying.'' She spat, okay, that's not very nice.  
>''That's not very nice.'' I pouted. She rolled her eyes and started to walk past me, I blocked her way and she looked up at me with angry eyes.<br>''Move.'' I smirk while leaning my head towards her forehead.  
>''No.'' She started to push me but to no avail I won't bunch cuz I'm just that strong. She gave up and yelled at me.<br>''What's your problem Flipqy?!'' I can feel that my smirk can't get even more wider. I lean my face towards her face, my hot breath was tingling her soft skin. I can see that she's blushing pretty bad but she's still putting on her ''tough'' act.  
>''I'm jealous Flaky.''<br>''What are you even jealous of?!''  
>''I'm jealous of you being with him that close. ''<br>''Huh?'' She had on a puzzled look, I sighed.  
>''Flippy.'' She made an 'o' and soon after she put on her angry look again. She's just too cute to tease.<br>''Yeah so? Nobody cares about your feelings!'' She snapped while looking at me in the eye.  
>''But, you care.'' I smirk when she made out a frustrated scream while pulling out her hair. I chuckled.<br>''You know, you're so cute when you're mad Flaky, I like that.'' Flaky turned her head towards me surprised like this is her first time someone complimented her. I walk towards her and took some of her strands of hair and gave a little sniff.  
>''You're as sweet as honey with coated strawberry cream.'' I smirked when she blushed a much deeper red and looked down muttering a ''Shut up jackass.'' I smiled and pull her into a hug. I can feel that she was snuggling against my chest. I placed my head on her head and took in the sweet scent.<br>Until someone broke our lovey-dovey moment.  
>''What the hell are you doing here Flipqy?!'' Flaky shot her head and I grinned.<br>''Here we go again.''

**Me: Alrightttt—so guys?! What do you think about it?! Huh?! Is it good? Is it-  
>Flipqy: slam the pillow right in my face Shut up please..  
>Me: push aside the pillow and yelled SHUT UP YOU FURRY P*SSY YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK WOMAN!  
>Flippy: sighs and comforting Flaky  
>Flaky: still crying about earlier  
>Flipqy: rolled his eyes and blurted out I'm sorry.  
>Flaky, Flippy and Me: ?<br>Flipqy: /blush N-Nothing.. /standing up and leave the room  
>Me: Okayy… his acting all girly all of a sudden. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWWWWW! Lolz<br>Flaky and Flippy: /looks at each other and sighs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yaho~! So at the previous chapter we've stopped at the ''Flippy ruined the lovey-dovey scene'' right?  
>Flipqy: *nods while munching a cookie*<br>Flaky: Uh, I hope the both of them won't fight.. will they Nicole? *pleading eyes*  
>Flippy: Hmph! I'm sure to win that fight becauseI'm stronger than him.<br>Flipqy: *looks at Flippy with an annoyed look* Quit acting all tough Flip boy, you're just a weakling. *smirks*  
>Flippy: Why you son of a doggy..! *tackles Flipqy*<br>Flippy and Flipqy: *having a cat fight*  
>Me and Flaky: *shook heads and sigh* Boys..<br>Me: Anyways, Flaky could you please do the disclaimer?  
>Flaky: *nods* Nicole does not own HTF nor Mondo, please also leave a review!<strong>

Normal POV  
>''What the hell are you doing here Flipqy?!'' Flippy yelled at the top of his lungs, causing a few people around him had on a surprised look. Flipqy just smirked at him still having Flaky in his arms.<br>''Just seeing if you are keeping an eye on Flaky, you see, I don't want you to do the same mistake again, like _last time.''_ Flipqy just smirk even more when he sees Flippy widened his eyes, but soon after it turn into a deadly glare.  
>''Don't you dare remind me of the past again.'' He said with venom dripping in his voice, but Flipqy just find it amusing and continued on,<br>''Oh, that girl was such a pity,'' While he was saying this, he was shaking his head left to right with a sad looking face, Flippy, on the other hand just stood there dumbfounded and eyes beginning to widen while listening to his sayings.  
>''She was being gang-raped by a bunch of guys and a certain someone was too scared to do anything, it's such a pity that that <em>someone <em>can't do anything and act like a pussy, right Fli-'' He was cut off by a punch right in the face. Flipqy fell to the floor, Flaky was out of his embraced when the impact came. She ran over to where Flippy was, she started to cry a little and was tugging on his jacket.  
>''F..Flippy what are you doing, why did you hit him?!'' Flippy turned to her and slapped her right in the face. Flaky winced at the impact and stumbled backwards with a shocked expression, did Flippy just slap her? She began to water and ran as her legs can go. Flipqy stood up with blood at the corner of his mouth, he wiped it off and punch Flippy in the gut. Flippy just winced in pain and was going to punch Flipqy. Flipqy grabbed hold of his fist and punched him in the gut again. This time Flippy vomit out a few blood. Flipqy let go of his hand and started to walk away leaving Flippy on the ground.<p>

Flipqy's POV  
><em>''I seriously kicked him right in the ass alright.'' <em> I was smiling to myself for what I did, I'm the victorious, the superior anyways.  
>''It's not the time to think about something good now Flipqy, admire yourself later, I have to find Flaky.'' I mumbled to myself and started finding her. She was nowhere in sight. The mall, the stores I've pass and even the car park. Now where could she be in the time like this? It was night time already, and I still haven't found her. I went to the park and search for her, I walked and reach to a fountain. I heard muffled voices, curiosity gets the better of me, I walked over to the source of the voice, sure enough, it's was coming from my beloved Flaky. She was bawling her eyes out like a waterfall. I came closer and took a seat next to her. I pat her head softly yet gently.<br>''There there, it's alright.'' I said trying to muster all of my kindness together, I've got to admit, I had usually see girls cry but I wouldn't care. But for Flaky, something inside me changed.  
>''Flaky it's alright, does your cheek still hurt? I can make you feel better.'' I said soothingly, she looked at me with her eyes still tearing. It was a beautiful hazel brown with a mixed of red, the moon shone right through her eyes and make the tears sparkle and her eyes shining.<br>''F..Flippy slapped me, it was a first for me.. and it's from your crush..'' She started to cry again. I can feel the rage inside of me, the next time I see him, I'm sure to give him a knuckle sandwich. I started to hug her gently. She jumped a little but then relax at the embrace.  
>''There there Flaky it's alright now,'' While I'm at it, I used my thumb to wipe of her tears and the my other free hand patting her head softly.<br>''Flipqy.. thank you for everything.'' She snuggled against my chest and started to doze off. I smiled a soft smile.  
>''Welcome Flaky.. welcome.'' I hugged her once more and started carrying her bridal style and walk towards her home.<p>

Normal POV  
>Flaky was in her bed. The rays of sunlight shone through her room, the cool breeze were blowing in. Flaky slowly opened her eyes and jumped out of her bed almost instantly. It was a Sunday today so she's free today. She was thinking back of the previous events, yesterday, Flippy was out-raged and slapped her square in the face. She was nearly about to cry when she remembered Flipqy who comforted her. She started to relax a bit and smile a soft smile to herself. Flipqy was actually nice to her for the first time. She blushed as she remembered Flipqy's looks when the moon shone on him last night. It was stunning. His eyes shone a bright golden yellow. It was not the eyes from before when she first met him. His eyes from yesterday shows comfort, kindness and a warm feeling. Flaky was spacing out until her phone rang. She jumped and looked at her cell, she laugh to herself and picked it up. The caller ID shows ''Petunia''.<br>''Hey Flakes sup'?'' Flaky rolled her eyes at Petunia for calling her Flakes.  
>''Nothing Pet, just up. So why did you call?'' Petunia gave a huff and answered.<br>''Don't call me that! At least call me something nice. Oh and, do you want to hang out with us? Me and Giggles are now at the Happy Tree Mall. Uh, you can ask your lil sister and Lammy to come too if you want.'' Flaky was holding her phone further away from her ear. Because it's was loud and noisy. It made her ear deaf. She swore she heard Giggles yelling ''Aww yeahh I got a Pikachu! Next would be a Torchic!''  
>''Yeah I'll be right there. See'ya Pet.'' Petunia was about to remark but Flaky had hang up the phone. She quickly got off of bed and walk towards the bathroom.<p>

Normal POV  
>Flaky walked down the stairs with her sister following, Scarlet Kohana was her name. Flaky wore a plaid skirt and a white V neck. She had on her black hood over her V neck. Her hood was a black color and had red leather straps, chains and a few cross. Her long hair was tied up into twin tails with cross over it. Her sister wore a baby blue dress and a necklace to match her dress. She wore a Lolita choker too. Her hair was curled and tied up into twin tails. She had on light make-up. Flaky just put on a disgusted look.<br>''Seriously? You put on make up?'' Her sister pouted.  
>''Well, is it bad?'' Flaky shook her head.<br>''Nothing, it looks ''fascinating''.'' Flaky said out the word fascinating with full of sarcasm. But her sister didn't care.  
>''Mom, Dad. We're going now! C'ya, will be back in the evening.'' Flaky shouted from the doorway. She and her sister put on their shoes and began to walk to the mall.<p>

Normal POV  
>Flaky and Scarlet had reached to the mall. It was packed. Flaky took out her cell from her pocket and started to dial Petunia's number. Until a few rings, the other end of the phone picked up.<br>''Hello?''  
>''Petunia where are you?''<br>''Oh, at..'' Just then, a hand touched Flaky's shoulder. Flaky screamed and turn to look who it was. Soon after Flaky's face turned into a frown.  
>''Giggles..'' Giggles just giggled and wave a hello and right behind them was Lammy and Petunia smiling. Flaky sigh and hang up the phone and so is Petunia.<br>''So we're all here.'' Petunia said with glee in her voice. Giggles jumped up and down and started saying,  
>''Yeah yeah yeah!'' Flaky smiled at the both of them and asked,<br>''So what are we going to do?'' Petunia was the first to answer,  
>''Let's go shopping!'' Giggles cut in,<br>''And play some games after we're done shopping!'' Lammy and Scarlet smiled happily.  
>''So what are we going to shop for?" Flaky asked, causing Petunia and Giggles to giggle with glee. Flaky does not like the sound of it. She somehow regretted asking.<br>''Let's shop for cute dresses for Flaky since she always wear dark and emo clothes.'' Giggles said while eyeing Flaky up and down. Petunia smiled a cheery smile and yelled,  
>''Then off we go!'' She started walking, Giggles grab hold of Flaky's hand and started to walk a little faster while Lammy and Scarlet just chatting and walking behind them.<p>

Flaky's POV  
>''Guys… I really shouldn't-'' I was being cut off by someone throwing a dress to me right in the face. It was Giggles. Lammy and Scarlet was just looking at them while sitting on a couch. Petunia was choosing dresses while Giggles just throw the dresses at me.<br>''Okay so that's it. Flaky go and try it on.'' I gaped. All of these…?  
>''Uh… all?'' Petunia and Giggles just smiled.<br>''Yeah, ALL.'' I let out a sigh and walk over to the dressing room. I changed into a frilly pink dress which reached to my knees. It has ribbons around the end of the dress. I've got to admit it does look kinda cute. It has also a cute white apron and it's long sleeve. It has frills everywhere and pink ribbons as well.  
>I walk out of the dressing room and Petunia and Giggles just stare in awe. Petunia was the first to speak,<br>''Flaky you're so buying that. I'll have Scarlet and Lammy to choose the matching accessories for this dress.'' Lammy and Scarlet nodded and walked over to the accessories section. I went back into the dressing room and started to change various clothes. But what caught my eye was that this dress I'm wearing was a black gothic Lolita dress. It only reaches to my knees and at the end of the dress it has frills. A huge black ribbon was surrounding my waist. It's also a long sleeve, but the end of the sleeve it leaves frills. There's also a white frilly collar and was tied up with a silky black ribbon. The dress was quite puffy but I'm okay with it. I did a few twirls then walk out of the dressing room. But when I walked out of the dressing room, Petunia and the others weren't there. I look around the surroundings and found nobody. I started to walk until someone grab hold of my hand. I turned around to face that person who grabbed my hand. I widened my eyes to see the person right infront of me. It's..

**Me: Okay I'm going to stop right here. Take a wild guess who does Flaky saw? Is it Flipqy or is it Flippy? Answer it in the review section! I'll tell you who it is when I post another new story! To those who guessed it right, I'll give everyone a cookie.  
>Flipqy: This chapter is awesome so far, heh, I get to kick you right in the ass Flip boy. *smirks at Flippy*<br>Flippy: Shut up! Nicole! I have to complain! Why am I being such a.. such a.. weakling?! *sobs*  
>Flaky: *comforting Flippy*<br>Me: Sorry Flippy, but I'll promise you I'll make you knuckle sandwich him right in the face kay? *pats Flippy's back*  
>Flippy: *sniffles* O..Okay..<br>Flipqy: Tch. *looks away*  
>Me: Remember to REVIEWWWW~<strong>

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay guys it's time for the interesting part! First off, I won't be telling you who it is first. Because I don't want to spoil you guys, lolz? Anyways, Flipqy do the disclaimer please.  
>Flipqy: *glares* Why won't you do it yourself?<br>Me: If you won't do it then I'll..  
>Flipqy: You'll what? Ohh I'm so scared. *acting scared*<br>Me: *grins wider* If you won't then I'll just have to shove you into a cupboard full of crazy fan-girls. You don't want that do you? *grins much more wider*  
>Flipqy: *widened eyes while pleading* NO PLEASE MASTER, PLEASE DON'T I'LL DO THE FUCKIN'DISCLAIMER.<br>Me: *insert wicked laugh* Do it now then peasant.  
>Flipqy: *nods rapidly* YES MASTER, MASTER DOES NOT OWNED US NOR MONDO. PLEASE DO REVIEW THANK YOU. *bows respectfully then afterwards he came back to his senses.*<br>Flipqy: What the hell..?  
>Me: NOW ON WITH THE STORY~ Ohohohoho~ *wicked laugh*<strong>

Flaky's POV  
>I started to panic and walk until someone grab hold of my hand. I turned around to face that person who grabbed my hand. I widened my eyes to see the person right infront of me. ''Flippy…?'' I managed to say it out, but it came out as a whisper. Flippy was looking down feeling disappointed and full of regret. I could feel my eyes are starting to water because of the previous events.<br>''Flaky… is your cheek still hurt from the impact?'' While he said it, he was reaching out his free hand, wanting to touch my cheek where it's been hit. I squirmed and was flinging my arm. He won't seem to bunch, instead he looked disappointed. He grabbed hold of my hand tighter. I winced at the grip, it was painful. I looked into his eyes, it was filed with hurt and regret. But soon after, a certain someone's hand grabbed Flippy's hand. Flippy turned to the person who was gripping his arm. It was Splendid. Splendid was putting on a cheery smile.  
>''Flippy my boy what are you doing? Don't you know that you're hurting this innocent girl?'' Flippy soon realized what he just did, he released my arm.<br>''Sorry Flaky.. for hurting you.'' He said almost a whisper. I was tearing a little and nodded as a ''It's fine.'' I looked at Splendid, who was still smiling. He was wearing a plain white T with an acorn on it. He also had on navy blue jeans with chains at his pocket. He had a black long coat and also white and blue sneakers. What's strange that he is wearing the red masked.  
>''Splendid, why are you wearing that mask?'' I managed to ask him. He turned to me with his in famous smile. Somehow, it made my heart flutter a little.<br>''Oh this?'' He said while pointing to his mask.  
>''It's somehow like a good luck charm to me.'' He said finishing with another cute smile. I blush a little and muttered an ok. Suddenly, I heard someone shouted out Splendid's name. I turn to look at the person who shouted out his name. It was Cuddles, and behind him were Lifty, Shifty, Handy and Nutty. But a certain someone was not here..<br>''Hey Flaky! We're bac-'' Giggles yelled out to me but soon stopped. Her eyes were transfixed on Cuddles. Yup, Giggles had a crush on Cuddles. Petunia soon came and squealed. She ran over to Handy and hugged him. Handy returned the hug as well. What's really shocking is that Petunia give Handy a peck on the lips. Everyone was shocked and some of them scream. Petunia just gave a frown.  
>''What? Haven't seen someone give a peck on her boyfriend's lips before?'' Everyone was shocked to say a word, but Lifty was the one who spoke.<br>''S-Since when did you guys started d-d-dating?'' He asked. Handy and Petunia smiled at each other. Handy spoke,  
>''On the internet.''<br>''H-How? How come you didn't tell us?'' Shifty came back to his senses and added in,  
>''Yeah why didn't you tell us?'' He said almost like choking. Handy was now scratching his back of the head while Petunia just clinging on to him.<br>''Uh.. we wanted to give you guys a surprise?'' He said with a nervous laugh. Nutty then added in,  
>''Ohh! SURPRISE! I LOVE SURPRISES! Numnumnumnumnun'' Splendid face palmed and asked,<br>''Okay, who's the freak who gave him candy this time?'' Cuddles was sweating and laughing nervously.  
>''Cuddles..'' Cuddles jumped as Splendid started walking towards him. Cuddles just laugh and ask,<br>''Y-yes Splendid?'' Splendid was now infront of him.  
>''This time, did you gave Nutty candy?'' Cuddles laugh somemore.<br>''W-what are you t-talking about? I did not.'' Splendid eyed Cuddles suspiciously only to make Cuddles feel scared and sweating somemore.  
>''Oh really? I'll just have to ask then. Shifty, who gave Nutty some candy?''<br>''Oh, it was Cuddles.'' Cuddles cursed at Shifty.  
>''SHIFTY I TOLD YOU TO NOT TELL!''<br>''When we get home, you're dead.'' Splendid said with venom in his voice. Cuddles just shrieked.  
>''Does you and Cuddles live together?'' Giggles asked full with curiosity. Cuddles put on a smile,<br>''Yeah, he lives right next to me. Why did ya ask Giggles?'' Cuddles was smiling at her that it makes her feel hot.  
>'' N-N-N-N-N-Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!'' She said stuttering. I giggled and my eyes somehow turned to look at Flippy. He was smiling at them, but then his eyes locked eyes with mine. I look away and so does he. The corner of my eyes caught a glimpse of him. He was putting on a sad expression. I somehow feel bad.<br>''Hey where's Flipqy? Weren't him was with you guys just now?'' Splendid ask Cuddles. Cuddles just shrug and answered,  
>''He just vanished into thin air. I don't know where he'd go.''<br>''Just now I saw him, but I don't know if that's him. I saw him going into a shop.'' Lifty said to them. Handy then added in,  
>''Why don't we look for him?'' All of the team nodded and went to look for him, Handy gave Petunia a kiss on the cheek and left the shop. Giggles then turned to me with a smile,<br>''Why don't we follow them?'' Petunia smirked.  
>''Yeah we should, let's tag along with them so that you can spend more time with your beloved Cuddles.'' Giggles blush and smack Petunia's arm playfully. Petunia and I laugh. I soon realized that my sister and Lammy wasn't here.<br>''Hey guys, where's Lammy and Scarlet?'' Petunia answered,  
>''They said they wanted to shop with their own. So yeah.'' I nodded. Giggles then grab both mine and Petunia's hand and dash off to look for them.<p>

Normal POV  
>Soon the girls had found the boys. They ran over to them. The boys were shocked and then one of them asked,<br>''Why are you girls here?'' Lifty was the one who said it. Giggles just giggled and answered,  
>''We wanted to tag along since it's kinda boring.'' Lifty made a 'o'. Shifty then added in,<br>''Okay then let's go? Why are we still standing here anyways. WE GOTTA MOVE.'' Everyone laughed and started walking. Splendid and Cuddles were cracking up a few jokes and Nutty eating some candies that he bought. Handy was holding hands with his Petunia and Giggles joined Splendid and Cuddles who was also cracking up some jokes. Flaky and Flippy on the other hand are feeling awkward.  
>''Uh Flaky.'' Flippy said which made Flaky jumped a little.<br>''Y-Yeah..?'' She asked turning to him. He scratch at the back of his head and was avoiding eye contact.  
>''I-I'm sorry from before, I just.. couldn't control myself.'' He said now looking back at her. Flaky widened her eyes but soon it relaxed.<br>''Nah it's alright, it really wasn't that big of a problem.'' She said now laughing softly. Flippy hold her hand,  
>''T-To me it is! I can't believe I slapped you Flaky. I'm truly am sorry.'' He said almost tearing up for slapping her and causing her to feel hurt and pain. She just patted his head softly and gently,<br>''It's alright Flippy, besides, just forget about it. It's really nothing. '' She said smiling happily at him. He looked at her surprised. He was surprised that she was feeling alright and not hurt. His eyes soften. He wiped some of his tears and smiled as well.  
>''But still, I'm really sorry for what I did. Will you forgive me Flaky?'' Flaky nodded happily.<br>''Yeah, let's start all over okay?'' She said looking up to him innocently. Flippy smiled as well and muttered an ok. Both of them started talking and also cracking up a few jokes. Flaky told Flippy she wanted to use the bathroom for awhile. Flippy smiled and nodded. What she and he didn't realize that a certain someone was following Flaky to the bathroom as well. The whole group said they would be at Starbucks coffee and told Flippy to come and find them afterwards. Flippy nodded and wave good-bye at them. He went to sit at a bench and wait for Flaky to come out. And so he waited.

Flaky's POV  
>''<em>Why is this path so long to reach to a freakin bathroom.''<em> She thought to herself as she walked her way to the bathroom. While I was walking my way to the bathroom, two pairs of muscular arms wrapped around my waist tightly yet gently. I gasped and tried to pry off his arms away. The man chuckled and I could feel his hot breath at my left ear.  
>''Flaky you're so mean.'' I widened my eyes at the voice, it belongs to the one and only Flipqy.<br>''Shut up jack ass.'' I said trying to pray his arms off, but failed miserably. He chuckled some more and whisper into my ear. I could almost feel his lips touching my ear.  
>''Flaky is it the way to treat someone who comforted you?'' He nuzzled onto my neck and gave a light kiss. I squirmed and was avoiding his sexual touch. I kept silent and he continued,<br>''Flaky why are you ignoring me?'' He said pushing my hair aside, exposing my neck. He sniffed my neck and gave a soft lick. I shuddered and close my eyes shut tight. I could feel myself feel hot. My face was turning into a shade of red. He continued to lick softly on my neck. He stopped licking onto my neck and hug me closely. My back could feel his heart beating and the touch of his muscular chest. I blushed even harder. He let go of me and hold onto my shoulders to turn me around to face him. He was smirking and looking down at me. I blushed and avoid eye contact. What attracts me more that his black collar button up shirt. His first and second button was un-buttoned and his chest is exposed a little. He smirked as he watch me looking at his chest.  
>''Why Flaky, what a nice view is it?'' I came back to my senses and blushed furiously.<br>''N-No!'' I said storming off. As long as I avoid him then I'm good. But I know that it's not going to work anyways.  
>''Flaky wait up!'' He caught hold of my hand and I turned to face him. He panted for awhile then he reached out to his pocket and fish out a black box which is wrapped around with a purple ribbon. He let go of my hand and opened the box, there laid a necklace. There's a heart-shaped at the middle and a key hole. It was decorated with small silver diamonds. He took out the necklace and walk behind me. He placed the necklace around my neck. When the necklace is around my neck. I gave a small shudder at the coldness and soon relaxed a little. I took the small heart-shaped and look at it. It was pretty cute, but why is there a key hole?<br>''Flipqy, why is there a key hole?'' He walked right infront of me and lean his head towards my face. He chuckled softly and answered,  
>''It's because,'' He dig into his pocket and took out a necklace also. But there's a key attached to it. He placed the necklace around his neck and hold onto the key. He placed the key into my heart-shaped necklace with a small click!<br>''My key would only unlock your heart and nobody else would.'' He said with such passion that I could off melted. I blushed and avoid his eyes. He uses his thumb and his index finger to hold onto my chin and I was forced to look at him. I looked into his golden honey eyes, I was stunned and.. love struck. I bit my lips and cursed myself for not looking away.  
>''Flaky… '' I turned to him as he leaned his face towards me. His lips were brushing against mine. He grabbed hold of my waist and was pulling me closer. I could feel my heart beat beats every second from every touched he make, my heart was nearly popping out of my chest. Our lips were centimeters away until a certain someone called out my name,<br>''Flaky? Are you still there? What's taking you so long?''

**Me: ALRIGHTIE! I'LL BE STOPPING HERE NOW~! Guys, it's FLIPPY who hold onto her hand at the clothes store! But everyone deserves a cookie. *gives cookies to everyone* I'm proud of this chapter because Flipqy was confessing (or not) to Flaky ohohohoho~!  
>Flipqy: *rolled his eyes and munch onto his cookies* Whatever.<br>Flaky: *blush and turned to Flipqy* F-Flipqy your so sweet in this chapter.. I like that..  
>Flipqy: *blushed then look away* W-W-Whatever, I don't really care if I'm sweet as sugar but actually I'm not! I'm cold hearted and bad and-<br>Flaky: *smile while blushing* But I do care. And you're not even bitter at all. From the inside, you're sweet.  
>Flipqy: *silence*<br>Me: Aww how cute! 3 Anyways, Please review and Flippy is well, out shopping because I don't want him to get pissed at this chapter. I'll just have to tell him that I've not updated this.. *mumbles to myself***


End file.
